The wild rose
by Genious.nc
Summary: J'ai choisi de t'oublier, mais j'ignore si j'y arriverais complètement... Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je te déteste. Je te déteste de tout mon corps et de toute mon âme. Et que je veux t'oublier. Par tous les moyens.
1. Prologue

_Trois ans se sont écoulés depuis les événements s'étant déroulés à l'académie Kurosu, conduisant à la mort de Rido Kuran. Trois longues années durant lesquelles le monde sombrait de plus en plus dans la furie du sang. Partout, les cas de dégénérescence des « vampires autrefois humains » en Level E se manifestaient et de plus en plus fréquemment avec le temps. Suite à la dissolution de la Night Class et à sa libération, Kaien Kurosu a reprit son rôle de directeur d'académie très à cœur en délaissant quelque peu son rôle en tant que Hunter, voulant à tout prix protéger ses élèves de la folie qui régnait au dehors. En outre, il a laissé vacante la place de grand maître de la Guilde, entrainant la montée au pouvoir d'un nouveau chef. Ayant fini ses études, Zero vit à présent seul en ville, se consacrant totalement à la chasse aux vampires et nourrissant toujours le projet de Le tuer…et de la tuer Elle._


	2. Coéquipier

Après avoir traversé la colonnade du hall du Q.G des Hunters, Kaien Kurosu mena Zero dans un dédale de couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte qui était certainement celle d'un bureau. Le jeune homme l'avait suivi sans broncher mais il était assailli par un mauvais pressentiment.

Une heure plus tôt, son ancien tuteur était venu à sa rencontre pour le prévenir qu'il était convoqué à la Guilde. Il l'avait accompagné mais depuis il n'avait pas dit un mot. Zero sentait même une certaine tension chez le directeur de l'académie. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain. Après avoir toqué à la porte, Kaien fit signe au jeune homme de rentrer.

-Je t'attends dehors, chuchota-t-il pendant que Zero s'introduisait dans la pièce. Oh, et puis Zero, l'interpella-t-il. Je t'en supplie, sois calme, posé et courtois comme je te l'ai appris.

Il avait dit cela avec son ton habituel de papa poule et son sempiternel sourire idiot. Zero acquiesça. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui. Il fut un peu surpris de ne voir personne. Il en profita alors pour regarder autour de lui. La salle dans lequel il se trouvait était élégamment meublée, un grand bureau de bois sombre trônant en son centre. Une bibliothèque rempli de livres reliés de cuir était poussé contre l'un des murs et une large cheminée où crépitait un feu se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Derrière le bureau, une baie vitrée striée de fines barres métalliques filtrait les dernières lueurs du soirs. Il ferait nuit dans peu de temps. Zero fit quelques pas vers le bureau, faisant grincer le parquet. Malgré l'ambiance feutrée régnant autour de lui, il était plus que mal à l'aise. Pourquoi l'avait-on fait venir? Il entendit alors du bruit venant du fond de la pièce et détailla une porte qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume. Le nouveau grand maître de la Guilde.

-Ah Kiryu, Kurosu m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. Ravi que tu ais pu venir aussi vite.

Zero se contenta d'un signe de tête. L'homme qui lui faisait face était l'archétype de l'aristocrate anglais: grand, fin, cheveux blonds coiffés impeccablement, maintien parfait, costume 3 pièces, montre à gousset et surtout le célèbre masque qui rendait impossible toute lecture de sentiments sur le visage d'autrui: le flegme. Zero avait entendu dire que c'était un fin escrimeur, capable de désarmer et de tuer un vampire une main derrière le dos. Mais c'était surtout ses talents en matière de torture qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Il s'était attiré le respect et la crainte de ses congénères au fil du temps et avait finalement accédé au poste de grand maître suite au désistement de Kaien Kurosu. A l'aise, il s'installa derrière le bureau et lui désigna l'un des fauteuils qui lui faisait face.

-Je t'en prie, assis-toi, dit-il.

-Je préfère rester debout.

Nullement perturbé par le ton incisif du jeune homme, le maître répondit:

-Bien, comme tu voudras.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants en le jaugeant du regard, caressant sa barbe de ses doigts gantés puis enchaîna:

-Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi je t'ai fait venir. Saches que tu es un membre émérite de la Guilde. Tu fais un excellent travail et te débarrasse de tes cibles efficacement (il se leva et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, tout en continuant à parler). Cependant, comme tous les Hunters, tu vis dangereusement. Très dangereusement même. La recrudescence des Levels-E m'inquiète au plus au point…

Il marqua une pose. Ignorant la flatterie, Zero opina sur le fait que le nombre de manifestations de Levels-E avait sensiblement augmenté ces derniers mois. Il n'avait jamais été autant sollicité pour s'occuper de ces spécimens plus ou moins dangereux, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. En lui faisant de nouveau face, le grand maître reprit:

-C'est pourquoi, pour ta sécurité et celle de tes camarades, j'ai décidé de t'attribuer un coéquipier. Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une en période de crise, n'est-ce pas?

Zero fut un peu surpris.

-Un coéquipier?, dit-il un soupçon de cynisme dans la voix. C'est totalement inutile.

Le grand maître se mit à sourire.

-Tu es bien confiant mon jeune ami. Bien trop confiant. Raison de plus pour prendre une telle mesure. Sache qu'il ne se contentera pas de t'accompagner durant tes missions, il séjournera également à tes côtés pendant un moment , le temps que les choses se calment.

Zero en resta interdit. Que quelqu'un l'assiste pendant ses missions passe encore, mais de là à ce qu'ils vivent ensemble ! C'était de la paranoïa et une pure folie! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Ne connaissait-il donc pas sa vraie nature? Il voulut protester mais le maître ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je ne pense qu'à ta sécurité. Tu vis dans un bâtiment non protégé par la Guilde. Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières. Et puis ce n'est pas si désagréable d'avoir de la compagnie, non? dit-il en souriant.

Zero avait bien senti le ton cynique qu'avait employé le vieil homme. S'en était presque risible. Son sourire sonnait faux. Tout son discours sonnait faux. Avait-il monter cette mise en scène rien que pour jouer avec ses nerfs? Depuis combien de temps était-il en danger? Il pensait sincèrement qu'il allait gober ça? La colère commençait à s'éveiller en lui. Il répondit le plus calmement possible:

-J'ai toujours fait cavalier seul et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ce coéquipier.

-Kiryu…saches que cette mesure s'appliquera à tous les Hunters. Qu'ils soient d'accord ou non.

-J'aimerais déroger à cette obligation.

Le ton était monté.

-Et pourquoi cela? Tu te penses au-dessus de la Guilde? Tu te prétends être un Hunter non? Ton arrogance est donc telle que tu te penses invincible, encore plus fort qu'un vampire? Pourtant, n'est-ce pas toi, qui n'a de cesse que d'être traité en tant qu'humain?

Il avait appuyé chacun des mots de sa dernière phrase, les enfonçant tels des pics dans le cœur de Zero. Il s'étrangla de colère. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il perde le contrôle. Il serra les dents au point d'en avoir mal à la mâchoire et contracta les poings. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis le grand maître brisa le silence.

-Bien, à présent tu es prévenu. Laisse moi te présenter ton coéquipier (il se tourna vers la porte du fond). Tu peux entrer !

La porte s'ouvrit et le cœur de Zero manqua de s'arrêter. C'était une fille. Plutôt grande, un épais imperméable noir élimé lui recouvrait le corps, ne laissant apparaître que ses pieds chaussés de bottes sanglées de cuir usé. Ses cheveux foncés, coupés courts en un carré stylisé, encadraient un visage qui affichait un air aussi désintéressé que blasé mais aux traits joliment dessinés. Quelques mèches brunes lui tombaient devant les yeux et donnaient un côté sophistiqué à sa coiffure. Elle s'avança vers le bureau et se posta à quelques pas du maître, les mains dans les poches. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux d'un noir profond le dévisageait. Zero fut tirailler entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de piquer une crise de nerfs. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que ce soit une femme qui le mettait dans tous ces états mais plutôt…_l'odeur _qu'elle dégageait. Sitôt qu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce, une agréable effluve venait lui chatouiller les narines. Comme pour le narguer, l'odeur disparaissait quelques secondes puis revenait par fragrance, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'apprécier toute la profondeur de cette émanation. L'envie de se coller contre elle pour respirer cette odeur à pleins poumons devenait quasi-obsessionnelle. La soif vint assécher sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il serra les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent durement dans ses paumes. La douleur le sortit de sa transe. Son regard passa de la jeune femme au président plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie? explosa-t-il.

Son ton trahissait sa vive émotion. Il tremblait de rage.

-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton détaché, sans le quitter des yeux. Le président eut un petit rire.

-Allons Kiryu, un peu de respect pour tes ainés. Cette jeune femme ici présente, de six ans ton ainée, est aussi l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, elle est loin d'être une débutante. Sache que…

-Non taisez-vous. J'en ai assez entendu, le coupa-t-il.

Il tourna les talons et attrapa la poignée de la porte. On lui agrippa vivement le bras.

-Hé là, doucement caïd.

C'était elle. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans arrogance mais avec fermeté. C'est là qu'il l'a vit. Une petite coupure entaillait sa mâchoire, vers la base du menton, et avait l'air récente. Malgré la fait qu'elle ait cicatrisé, il sut que c'était la source de l'odeur… de cette odeur _délicieuse…_ Il aurait voulu détourner la tête et partir en courant mais il avait sa fierté. Il continua de fixer ses yeux. Et il se rendit compte de la beauté de ce regard. La couleur de l'iris se confondait presque avec le noir de la pupille. Des yeux noirs comme la nuit où venaient danser des reflets bleutés. De grands cils appuyaient son regard, le rendant encore plus magnétisant. Plantés dans les siens, ses yeux le défiaient en duel.

_Reste sage devant les grands_, semblait-elle dire.

_De quoi je me mêle?_, paraissait-il répondre.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour baisser les yeux, c'est moi qui gagnerais_, le narguait-elle.

_Cause toujours bêcheuse, _disait-il.

C'était un véritable combat silencieux auquel ils se livraient. Il fut interrompu par le président, qui de nouveau assis, dit d'un voix ferme:

-Kiryu Zero, vous allez conduire votre nouvelle colocataire chez vous et ne la quitterai sous aucun prétexte.

Puis il ajouta:

-C'est un ordre.

Zero le foudroya du regard et se défit violemment de l'étreinte qui lui enserrait le bras. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Un petit sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres. Elle souffla dans un murmure:

-Gagné.

Après un sifflement enragé, il ouvrit la porte et sortit comme une furie. Se contenir, se contenir le plus possible. Avant même d'avoir pu faire sa connaissance, il la haïssait. Il haïssait le directeur et il la haïssait pour tous les soucis qu'elle allait lui causer, il la haïssait parce qu'il savait qu'elle savait, il la détestait parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal et surtout, il l'exécrait pour cette coupure dont il savait que l'origine n'était pas accidentelle. Il courrait plus qu'il ne marchait quand il sortit du bâtiment. Sans desserrer les dents, il passa devant Kaien sans même lui accorder un regard. Celui-ci s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Zero! Zero attends! cria-t-il en le suivant. Ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît! Tout le monde va devoir suivre cette prérogative. On a même établi un couvre-feu pour les humains! Zero attends-moi! Zer…

Le jeune homme se stoppa net et une large fissure trancha le mur qu'ils longeaient. A ses pieds, le trottoir était également fracturé. Après plusieurs grandes inspirations, il se retourna et fit face à son ancien tuteur.

-Depuis quand le saviez-vous ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Zero, s'il te plaît, je ne voulais pas te…

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? C'était quoi cette scène? On me colle une baby-sitter? J'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça!

Il hurlait. Il s'appuya contre le mur et posa une main sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Kurosu s'approcha doucement et dit d'un ton pondéré.

-Dès le début, j'étais contre. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça, mais vois le bon côté des choses! Si on t'attribut un coéquipier, c'est qu'on ne te considère plus comme « dangereux » . Après tant d'années de méfiance à ton égard, tu devrais être content que la tension retom…

Face au regard assassin que lui jeta Zero, Kaien laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il rajouta d'un ton plus sombre:

-Bon c'est vrai que ça ressemble plus à de la surveillance rapprochée…mais c'est vraiment pour une question de sécurité. Bon aussi, la vérité est que l'on a décidé que seul un volontaire serait assigné comme ton coéquipier. Et…sache qu'elle est la seule à s'être présenté. Je ne la connais pas très bien, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger de vivre avec toi, malgré que tu sois un…garçon.

La façon dont avait rebondi sa dernière phrase arracha à Zero un rire amer. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui. Oui…elle l'avait même testé. Kaien s'étant tut, il demanda brutalement:

-Combien de temps?

-Hein? Combien de temps? Et bien, euh, un mois, peut être deux, ou une semaine, on ne peut pas trop prévoir les événe…

Zero le coupa.

-Deux semaines. Deux semaines et si rien ne s'est passé, on me fout la paix, compris?

-Tu sais, c'est court deux sem…

-Deux semaines. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins, insista-t-il.

Ils s'observèrent en silence, puis le directeur céda. Il allait en parler au maître. Il le somma cependant de rentrer chez lui et de dormir, l'informant qu'il avait un teint cadavérique. Zero ne releva pas et partit sans un mot. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui. Cela devait bien faire quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif. Car sitôt qu'il s'arrêtait de bouger, un tourbillon de pensées venaient assaillir son esprit et le pousser toujours un peu plus au bord de la folie, avec toujours ce murmure incessant qui s'insinuait dans sa tête et lui soufflait « Sang…tu as besoin de sang…bois du sang… ». Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était exténué. Il prit cependant son temps pour rentrer, laissant tous ses sens en alerte pour parer à une éventuelle attaque de vampires. Mais rien ne se passa. La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps lorsqu'il arriva devant chez lui. C'était une vieille bicoque au abord de la ville, suffisamment éloigné pour éviter l'agitation mais assez près pour sentir l'approche des vampires. Il supportait de plus en plus mal la proximité des humains, le poussant à s'éloigner toujours un peu plus. Il gravit les quelques marches du perron, cherchant la clé dans sa poche, puis déverrouilla la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Zero trouvait que cette maison ressemblait à celle d'un film d'horreur qu'il avait vu étant plus jeune, avec son parquet qui grince, ses vitres sales et quelques meubles ici et là recouverts d'un vieux drap. Mais bizarrement, il s'y sentait chez lui. S'élevant sur deux étages, il n'avait pourtant aménagé que trois pièces au rez-de-chaussée: le salon qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche de la maison, la cuisine, sur le côté droit et la salle de bain, qui se trouvait au fond du couloir de l'entrée. Il ne montait pratiquement jamais à l'étage. Le reste de la maison servait de débarras. Il enleva sa veste et la suspendit au porte manteau qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il jeta un œil dans la cuisine. Une boîte de biscuits trainait sur la table. Bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir acheté... Il haussa les épaules et alla dans le salon. L'aménagement était spartiate: un canapé-lit, un vieux fauteuil défoncé et une armoire où il avait entreposé ses quelques vêtements. Le reste des meubles était soit cassé soit recouvert d'un drap. Il enleva son holster et se débarrassa de sa chemise. Tout en se massant la nuque, il ramassa le flacon de Blood tablets posé au pied du canapé. Il se surprit alors à frémir d'excitation en entendant le tintement des gélules cognant contre la surface vitrée. Un vrai toxico, pensa-t-il. Il contempla la fiole de médicaments. Oui, c'était des médicaments, un traitement qu'il fallait prendre pour rester en vie, un palliatif pour contrecarrer le mal qui le rongeait. Jamais il ne pourrait accepter le fait d'être devenu vampire. Jamais. C'était une maladie, une malédiction, dont il désespérait de ne pas en avoir le remède. Il secoua la tête, fit tomber quelques comprimés dans sa paume et les avala tout rond. Il reposa le flacon puis s'affala dans le canapé. Les coussins sentaient la poussière et le renfermé, mais ils étaient plus que confortable. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de calme. Après seulement quelques minutes, toute la fatigue accumulée au cours de ces derniers jours lui retomba dessus d'un seul coup. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un bulldozer sur la tête. Mais il se s'efforça de ne pas céder au sommeil. En enlevant sa chemise, une odeur nauséabonde de transpiration lui était venue au nez. Une douche s'imposait avant de dormir. Alors qu'il essayait de convaincre ses muscles de bouger pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain, il sentit du mouvement dans la pièce. Sa fatigue s'envola aussitôt. Vif comme l'éclair, il saisit Bloody rose et le pointa vers la présence. Il se maudit lui-même d'avoir laissé la fatigue avoir raison de sa vigilance. Mais il se détendit très vite. C'était elle. Le canon du pistolet était à quelques centimètres de sa gorge. Elle le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Sans baisser son arme, il la foudroya du regard.

-On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper à la porte ?

-Charmante façon d'accueillir un invité…, dit-elle.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son torse nu et eut un haussement de sourcil qui en disait long. Il appuya un peu plus son revolver contre son cou. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et demanda:

-C'est sensée être menaçant?

Nullement effrayée, elle gardait les mains dans les poches et ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il la maintenait en joue. Elle s'amusa de la situation et finit par lever les mains en l'air avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouuh j'ai peur monsieur le grand Hunter. Ne me tuez pas, pitié, dit-elle avec un voix faussement effrayée.

Se sentant un peu ridicule, Zero finit par baisser son arme. Mais une chose le taraudait: comment avait-elle fait pour s'introduire dans la maison sans qu'il l'entende? La porte grinçait tellement qu'il aurait pu le discerner à deux kilomètres, même en étant plongé dans le coma. Il lui demanda d'un ton sec:

-Comment es-tu entré?

-Par la porte.

-A d'autres.

-Tu préfères que je te réponde par le conduit de la cheminée?

-Je ne crois pas au Père Noël. Par où es tu rentré?

-Pourtant c'est vraiment par là que je suis rentrée tout à l'heure.

-Tout à..? Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

-En comptant le temps passer à attendre dehors ou seulement à partir du moment où je suis rentrée dans la maison?

Il la dévisagea, cherchant à déceler la moindre chose qui pourrait lui indiquer qu'elle se fichait de lui. A son grand désarroi, elle avait l'air plus que sérieuse. Un sourire en coin étira de nouveau ses lèvres. Elle se mit alors à tourner autour de lui, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds en se tenant le menton. Il la regarda faire avec un air suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait? Elle murmura pour elle-même:

-Hum…C'est donc toi le grand Kiryu Zero…Le redouté chasseur de vampires dont tout le monde parle mais que personne n'ose approcher…Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il tiqua.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Il y a un monde entre l'image que j'avais de toi et la personne en face de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde a peur de toi. Tu n'es pas bien impressionnant.

Elle lui prit un bras, l'examinant avec attention. Il chassa sa main. Elle était bien familière pour quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer.

-Regarde-moi ces bras. Tu es certes musclé mais tu es d'une finesse… On dirait que tu vas t'envoler au moindre coup de vent! Pas très révélateur de ta force qu'on m'a décrite exceptionnelle.

Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et fit tourner sa tête de gauche à droite. -Et puis regarde-moi ce joli visage. Qui pourrait avoir peur d'une aussi belle bouille?

Il la chassa de nouveau. Décidément, il n'aimait pas ses manières. Pour qui elle se prenait? Et à quoi rimait son petit jeu? Il la foudroya du regard. Elle hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

-Oh! Je vois…c'est donc de ça dont nos collègues ont peur.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement très intéressée. Elle prit un air malicieux.

-N'empêche que j'ai du mal à croire que l'on te craigne autant. Tu es plus proche de l'adolescent maniaco-dépressif que du Hunter sans pitié.

Piqué au vif, il cracha:

-Imagine ce que tu veux.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et claqua la porte.

-Et dénué de tout sens de l'humour…ajouta-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

><p><span>Notes de l'auteur<span>:

Petit changement dans ce chapitre comme je vous l'avais dit mais rien de bien méchant! A vos claviers pour mes précieuses reviews! (sinon je fais la grève!)


	3. Nuit

La tête posée contre le mur de la douche, Zero laissait l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, détendant un peu ses muscles. Après de longues minutes prostré dans cette position, il avait fini par se calmer. La colère qui l'avait habité pendant une bonne partie de la soirée s'était enfin dissipé. Il arrivait de nouveau à réfléchir posément. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce profond malaise qui lui pesait dans l'estomac en pensant à ce qui l'attendait dans l'autre pièce.

Cette fille…cette femme…elle était bien différente de celles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer. Plus adulte peut être… Il n'arrivait pas à la détester vraiment, elle ne faisait que son travail après tout. En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient très bien pu sympathiser. Malgré sa manière d'être quelque peu désinvolte, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante. Dans une autre vie, il aurait même pu la trouver séduisante.

_Mais pas avec cette odeur ! _Avec cette épouvantable parfum, il ne pouvait que la trouver laide, agaçante, invivable et détestable. Il devait la maintenir le plus loin possible de lui pour que jamais il ne puisse lui faire du mal. Toutefois, il était un peu soulagé: l'odeur s'était atténué. Etant déjà faible lors de leur rencontre, il ne la sentait à présent pratiquement plus. Cela allait lui rendre la tâche un peu plus facile, pensa-t-il.

Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à sortir de la douche. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et se sécha énergiquement les cheveux avec une autre. Son regard fut attirer par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. L'image n'était pas très flatteuse: il faisait peur à voir. D'un teint blafard, ses traits étaient tirés et de profondes cernes lui entouraient les yeux. En se regardant, il prit conscience qu'il était réellement exténué. Il avait bien envie de s'allonger à même le sol et de dormir des jours durant, dans la douce tiédeur de la salle de bain. De tout oublier et de dormir longtemps, très longtemps. Il soupira longuement et se détourna du miroir. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama et se posta devant la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit. Elle lui faisait dos lorsqu'il entra de nouveau dans le séjour. Ne lui prêtant pas attention, elle farfouillait dans la pièce, ouvrant les placards, regardant ce qui se cachait sous les draps. Elle avait enlevé son manteau, laissant apparaître ses vêtements. Un lycra noir à manches longues moulait sa taille et ses bras fins mais musclés. En col bateau, il laissait apparaître le haut de ses épaules et dégageait son cou. A croire qu'elle le faisait vraiment exprès. Un holster contenant un pistolet était accroché à sa cuisse et un couteau à cran pendait à sa ceinture, soigneusement rangé dans un étui de cuir. Zero pouvait sentir que le pistolet était une arme anti-vampire, mais curieusement, pas le couteau. En l'examinant, il nota que son jean ceinturé taille basse mettait plutôt en valeur la courbe de ses hanches et la rondeur de ses…

-Je te dérange peut être?

Il sursauta. La tête tournée vers lui, elle le regardait du coin de l'œil. Feignant l'indifférence, il répliqua:

-Je te retourne la question.

Elle eut un petit rire et referma le tiroir qu'elle avait ouvert.

-Je me familiarise avec mon nouvel environnement c'est tout, dit-elle avec un air faussement innocent.

Puis en baissant les yeux vers ses fesses, elle rajouta:

-Tu fais pareil non?

Sans répliquer, il déplia la couverture posée sur le dossier du canapé et l'étendit dessus, ne lui prêtant plus attention. Il ajouta tout de même après quelques instants:

-Dors où tu veux. Les couvertures sont au fond du placard.

Elle gloussa de nouveau. Tandis qu'il s'allongeait, elle alla à la cuisine et revint avec le paquet de gâteaux, un biscuit dans la bouche. C'était donc elle qui l'avait apporté.

-Cookie? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine en agitant le paquet.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Ok, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle sortit une couverture du placard et s'affala dans le fauteuil. Tout en continuant de fixer le plafond, Zero lança:

-Il y a des chambres à l'étage.

-On m'a donné une mission: une fois avec ton binôme, tu ne le quittes pas d'une semelle. Je ne peux pas veiller sur toi à l'étage.

-On dirait que tu parles d'un gosse.

-Oh, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence mon petit Zero?

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans les épais coussins du fauteuil en s'enroulant dans sa couverture.

-Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle.

Troublé par ces simples mots, Zero se tourna vers elle. La jeune femme avait l'air extrêmement détendue. Lui qui appréhendait cette première nuit commune, elle, au contraire, ne semblait pas s'en faire du tout. N'y tenant plus, il lui posa la question:

-Tu n'as pas peur?

Elle le regarda bizarrement.

-Du noir? J'ai plus 5 ans.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et déclara très sérieusement:

-As-tu envisagé que pendant ton sommeil, je pouvais très bien me jeter sur toi et te vider de ton sang?

Elle resta muette quelques instants puis éclata de rire. Le jeune homme resta stupéfait par sa réaction.

-Ha ha ha! Moi? Avoir peur d'un vampire? C'est la chose la plus débile que l'on m'ait dite depuis un moment !

Il fronça les sourcils. Face à son air grave, elle se rembrunit. Elle ajouta alors plus sérieusement:

-Il y a une raison toute bête. Si je n'ai pas peur, c'est tout simplement parce que si un vampire m'attaque, je le tue.

Elle ne souriait plus du tout. De la même façon que lui quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui avait déclaré cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Zero pouvait sentir dans son regard l'âme de tueuse de vampires qui vivait en elle. Elle rajouta alors en posant la tête contre le dossier du fauteuil:

-Avoir peur, c'est être sans défense ou impuissant face à nos problèmes. Contrairement au commun des mortels, moi, je peux tuer n'importe qui.

Elle le regarda de nouveau:

-Qui doit avoir le plus peur maintenant? Toi ou moi?

Il la fixa encore quelques instants puis détourna la tête. Il devait reconnaître qu'au fond, elle n'avait pas tort. Mais elle était bien en dessous d'imaginer ce dont il était capable lorsqu''il avait vraiment soif. Quand on est immobilisé au sol, une arme anti-vampire ne sert à rien.

Trop fatigué pour penser, Zero ferma les yeux. Il n'eut même pas à attendre le sommeil: il sombra pratiquement instantanément. Au milieu de la nuit, un bruissement léger le tira de son coma. Tous ses sens en alerte, il sonda les alentours. Il se détendit aussitôt: ce n'était qu'elle. Il ne sentait plus sa présence dans le fauteuil, elle devait s'être levée. Mais elle était dans la pièce, il le savait. Gardant les yeux fermés, il murmura, la voix pâteuse:

-Tu devrais dormir…

Il l'entendit sursauter. Elle répondit doucement:

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Rendors toi, c'est toi qui as besoin de sommeil.

Il aurait bien voulu se relever rien que pour la contredire mais sa tête était terriblement lourde et ses paupières pesaient des tonnes. Il capitula: elle avait raison. Il entrouvrit cependant un œil. Debout devant la fenêtre, elle regardait dehors, la couverture drapée sur ses épaules. Il s'agita un peu, cherchant une position plus confortable. Absorbée par ce qu'elle contemplait, elle ne tourna pas la tête. Il l'observa et pour la première fois, la regarda vraiment. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle était bien plus que séduisante. Elle était belle à se damner. Pas une beauté tape à l'œil comme beaucoup de mannequins ou de bimbos. C'était une beauté rebelle, ténébreuse, un charme de « femme pirate ». L'éclat de la Lune se reflétait sur son visage et faisait rayonner son teint d'albâtre. Loin de lui donner un air maladif, sa peau blanche rappelait surtout la beauté et la finesse des statues de marbre. Elle avait aussi l'air incroyablement douce. Sous cette lumière, le soyeux de ses cheveux noirs ressortait, donnant envie de passer ses doigts dedans. (Zero se surprit à être déçu qu'ils ne soient pas un peu plus longs). Et puis ses yeux…ses magnifiques yeux noirs où une lueur ensorcelante brillait… Il se demanda quel homme pouvait y résister. Dans ce regard chaud et sensuel, plus d'un devait avoir perdu la tête. Sans oublier que ses formes, plus qu'avantageuses, devaient séduire une grande majorité de la gente masculine. La lumière du dehors sublimait chaque courbe de son corps, lui conférant un sex-appeal exceptionnel. Telle une apparition, on aurait dit la déesse de la nuit personnifiée.

Oui, en la contemplant, Zero sentait qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par cette femme. Et ça lui faisait peur. Car derrière cette attirance ne se cachait peut-être que son incontrôlable soif de sang. Son envoûtant parfum était peut-être la cause de cette attraction. Et puis, il ne la connaissait pas. Ses origines, où elle habitait, si elle avait quelqu'un… Il prit alors conscience qu'il ignorait jusqu'à son nom. Se sentant épiée, elle tourna la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle murmura:

-Kaiko.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Enfin me dirons certain…c'est vrai que j'ai pris 500 ans pour l'écrire _…Je présente toutes mes excuses à ceux qui me suivaient ! En plus il est vraiment court ce chap'… Je suis pitoyableeeeeeeeeee !<p>

Notre cher Kiryu commence à tourner guimauve, ça m'inquiète…Mais j'ai pas réussi à tourner ça autrement ! Enfin bon ! On s'en fiche ! J'espère que ça vous as plu ^^ Et comme d'habitude, laissez vos impressions !

Ps: Encore un petit changement sur la fin! Je suis contente d'avoir fait cette rectification: l'ancienne version me sortait par les yeux!


	4. Chasse

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé quand Zero ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Son sommeil avait été de plomb et sans rêves. Une nuit reposante comme il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Il s'assit en s'étirant longuement. Il se frotta la nuque et tourna la tête, posant son regard sur la personne assise en face de lui. La tête affaissée contre le dossier, la respiration calme et régulière, elle semblait dormir d'un profond sommeil. Réveillée, elle avait une allure digne et fière mais assoupie, elle avait un air plus doux…et terriblement vulnérable. Kaiko, se murmura-t-il pour lui même… Ce prénom lui faisait plus penser à une petite fille qu'à une vampire-Hunter. Il regarda par la fenêtre. L'aube n'était pas loin, teintant le ciel noir de la nuit de gris. Une petite bruine tombait au dehors.

Repensant à son travail, il se leva et s'habilla. Ce n'était plus l'heure de dormir.

-Réveille-toi, ordonna-t-il. Il faut que j'aille à la Guilde.

Elle ne broncha pas.

-Debout, répéta-t-il en haussant la voix.

Toujours aucune réaction. Il s'approcha du fauteuil d'un pas vif. Il tendit le bras pour la secouer mais d'un geste brusque, elle lui agrippa le poignet, l'empêchant de la toucher.

-Je me lève…laisse moi 30 secondes…

Elle le lâcha et se redressa paresseusement. Il ne dit rien et s'éloigna. Tandis qu'il enfilait son manteau, elle remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue, ayant dormi toute habillée. Fin prêt, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le perron. Elle croqua dans un gâteau tout en revêtant son imper'. Elle se regarda brièvement dans un miroir accroché dans le couloir, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit à la suite du jeune homme. Il verrouilla la porte et sans un mot pour sa partenaire, se dirigea vers la ville. Elle le suivit, restant quelques pas derrière lui, sans chercher à engager la conversation. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la Guilde. En traversant la cour, Zero constata que les autres Hunters se déplaçaient tous par deux. La prérogative du maître avait fait son chemin. Il remarqua aussi que la grande majorité des paires étaient unisexes, à l'exception des personnes mariées et des frères et sœurs. Normal après tout. Certains groupes se retournèrent sur leur passage, leur lançant plusieurs regards curieux. Zero intriguait beaucoup ses compatriotes. Sa notoriété avait plutôt augmenté au fil des années. Le voir accompagné d'une femme devait leur paraître étrange. Surtout lui. Deux hommes ricanèrent en les voyant passer, d'autres baissèrent la voix et échangèrent quelques murmures en leur jetant un bref regard. Kaiko reçut quelques sifflements admiratifs de la part d'un groupe de jeunes hommes. Elle se retourna et leur envoya un baiser en retour, ce qui les fit jaser de plus belle. Apparemment, elle avait du succès. Lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, ils croisèrent un homme qui semblait connaitre la jeune femme. En outre, il s'exclama jovialement avec une tape sur l'épaule:

-Bonne chance ma belle !

Elle eut un sourire amusé, lui lança un regard que lui seul pouvait comprendre puis ils s'éloignèrent. Malgré toutes les railleries et autres racontars qu'on faisait sur son compte, Zero n'en avait cure. Qu'ils parlent autant qu'ils veulent, il s'en fichait, du moment qu'ils ne se mettaient pas en travers de son chemin. C'est donc sans sourciller qu'il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'intendant du grand maître, suivi de près par sa partenaire. Il entra sans frapper, ce qui fit sursauter les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce. Deux étaient de simples secrétaires, transportant nombres de livres et de paperasses, les autres étaient un duo de Hunters, discutant avec un homme entre deux âges: l'intendant Shoorui. Ils expédièrent leur conversation et sortirent sans un mot. Quand Zero s'approcha du bureau, les deux secrétaires eurent un petit mouvement de recul. Avait-il l'air si menaçant pour qu'ils soient aussi mal à l'aise? Peut être…L'intendant, habitué au caractère du jeune homme, ne bougea pas. Il demanda simplement, sans grande conviction:

-Que puis-je faire pour vous être utile?

Kaiko se tourna vers son coéquipier. Zero se contenta de sortir une feuille de sa poche et de la lancer sur la table. Une quarantaine de noms se succédaient sur la page aux armoiries de la Guilde. Ils étaient tous barrés. Shoorui leva les yeux vers le jeune Hunter. Une drôle de lueur brillait dans le regard de ce dernier. Sans ciller, l'intendant dit d'un ton monocorde:

-Je reviens dans un instant. Attendez ici.

Il sortit par une petite porte dans le fond de la pièce, emportant la liste avec lui. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un dossier sous le bras. Il griffonna quelques mots sur la couverture puis le tendit au jeune homme. Zero le prit puis s'en alla sans un mot. Après un signe de tête vers Shoorui, Kaiko sortit à son tour. Elle le rattrapa rapidement. Il feuilletait lentement les nombreuses pages qui constituaient le dossier, étudiant attentivement le profil de chacun des vampires figurant sur la liste. Ses prochaines victimes. Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait, il se dirigeait calmement vers la sortie. Les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent s'écartèrent sur son passage. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la rue, elle se risqua à lui poser la question qui la taraudait.

-Zero, depuis combien de temps t'avait-on donné cette liste?

Il ne répondit pas dans un premier temps puis lâcha:

-Une semaine.

Après un silence, elle eut un « hum » de réflexion puis elle murmura pour elle-même:

-Ah bon…

Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent rien, Kaiko suivant Zero comme son ombre. Elle se laissait guider, sans jamais demander où ils allaient. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'un des faubourgs de la ville. Dans ce quartier malfamé, l'abondance d'étroites ruelles et de bâtiments abandonnés donnait de meilleures occasions aux vampires d'accomplir leurs méfaits. C'était là qu'on recensait le plus d'attaques, les victimes étant pour la plupart des ivrognes, des prostitués ou toute autre personne qui osait s'aventurer dehors la nuit tombée. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans la principale artère du quartier, ils ne croisèrent que quelques badauds. Suite à la hausse des enlèvements et des meurtres inexpliqués, les humains préféraient se terrer chez eux, même en plein jour. Soudain, le jeune homme s'arrêta. Il regardait un vieil immeuble, qui semblait insalubre. Il brisa alors le silence:

-Aoto Hashimoto, Level-E. Deux attaques dont une mortelle. Enlèvement d'une adolescente cette nuit. C'est le dernier endroit dans lequel il s'est rendu. Ordre de mission: élimination. Aléatoirement, sauvetage de l'otage.

Elle hocha la tête et porta une main vers son holster. Il la coupa dans son élan:

-Tu restes ici.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-C'est pour me faire rire?

Il la considéra sérieusement et répéta en appuyant chaque mot:

-Tu. Restes. Là.

-Dans. Tes. Rêves, dit-elle en employant le même ton.

Puis elle se dirigea effrontément vers le bâtiment. Il lui barra le chemin. Une lueur de colère brillait dans ses yeux.

-C'est MA mission, protesta-t-il d'une une voix menaçante.

-Et t'accompagner est la mienne, insista-t-elle. On perd du temps avec tes caprices.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis il céda. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante.

-Ne traîne pas dans mes pattes. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, je te laisse pour morte.

Elle sourit et déclama:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille.

Il fit claquer sa langue et saisit Bloody Rose. Il se posta d'un côté des portes de l'immeuble, l'oreille à l'affut. Le vampire ne semblait pas avoir été alerté de leur présence. Il pouvait le sentir dans les étages. Et apparemment, il ne bougeait pas. Avant de rentrer, il jeta un regard vers Kaiko. Dans la même position que lui, pistolet au poing, elle se tenait prête à attaquer. Il lui lança:

-Reste en arrière.

Elle haussa les sourcils, mi amusée, mi agacée. Elle soupira:

-O.K patron.

Il poussa alors la porte d'entrée du pied, qui s'ouvrit en tournant lentement sur ses gonds. Sans bruit, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur, tous les sens aux aguets. Le hall était envahit de feuilles mortes et de déchets en tous genres. Le bâtiment devait être visité régulièrement par des vagabonds: de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcools jonchaient le sol et de vieilles couvertures trainaient dans les coins. Tandis que Kaiko scrutait les alentours, vérifiant que personne ne les avait suivi ou se cachait derrière un meuble, Zero se dirigea vers les escaliers au fond de la pièce. Le vampire ne bougeait toujours pas. Peut être dormait-il… Il tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne parvenait d'en haut. Pas un cri, pas un pleur, rien. Mais hélas, il sentait une légère odeur de sang. La fille était probablement déjà morte. Cette possibilité l'enrageait. Il commença à gravir les escaliers, suivi quelques instants plus tard par la jeune femme. Le premier étage était le siège d'un ancien bureau, mais ils n'y virent personne. Pas de cadavres non plus. Le deuxième était vide. Ils firent la même constatation à chaque étage. Ses doutes quant à la mort de la jeune fille se confirmaient de plus en plus. Puis soudainement, alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers, Zero sentit la présence du vampire se rapprocher d'un seul coup. Il s'arrêta net et se tint prêt à tirer, imité par Kaiko. Aussitôt, la présence se stoppa. S'il se fiait à ses sens, le vampire devait se trouver juste en face de lui, en haut de la volée de marche. Mais il n'y avait personne. Il monta prudemment jusqu'au palier. Le monstre devait être juste là où il se tenait. Seul un mur décrépit lui faisait face. Il sentit alors la présence ramper au-delà du mur. Sans une hésitation, il balança un coup de pied dans la cloison, y concentrant toute sa force. Elle se brisa comme du verre, formant un énorme trou. L'odeur âcre du sang surgit alors avec une épouvantable violence. Il vit sa coéquipière retrousser les narines, dégoutée. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ça: cette odeur brouillait ses sens et le rendait nerveux. Mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il braqua Bloody Rose en face de lui, prêt à faire feu. Quand la poussière se déposa, il put enfin voir son ennemi. La fille était là. Et elle était vivante. Cependant Zero se s'attendait pas à un tel spectacle. Assise dos au mur opposé, l'adolescente serrait le corps du vampire contre elle en tremblant de tous ses membres, les yeux agrandis de terreur. Elle, et il avait du mal à y croire, le protégeait de ses bras, dans un geste presque tendre. La pièce était maculée de sang, mais pas celui de la gamine. Non. C'était le sang du vampire qui recouvrait le sol et les murs. Une plaie béante s'ouvrait sur son côté. La blessure était particulièrement horrible, laissant entrevoir des côtes et quelques organes déchiquetés. Dans un geste désespéré pour survivre, il léchait frénétiquement le cou de la jeune fille. Ses forces l'avaient abandonné, il n'en arrivait même plus à mordre. Zero resta pétrifié. Pendant un instant, il ne sut plus quoi faire. La fille le fixait, les pupilles réduites à deux points, le suppliant du regard d'épargner l'homme qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Comme si c'était lui le monstre. Comme si c'était lui le responsable. Puis il se ressaisit. Il pouvait arracher quelques infos sur le Sang-pur qui l'avait transformé au vampire avant qu'il ne meure. La Guilde n'avait toujours pas réussi à identifier le meneur de cette effusion de sang. Un petit détail, aussi infime soit-il, pouvait faire avancer les choses.

-Occupe-toi de la gamine pendant que je l'interroge, ordonna-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il pénétra dans la pièce. En le voyant s'approcher, la fille poussa un gémissement d'horreur, resserrant sa prise autour du vampire. Il tendit le bras, prêt à l'écarter, de gré ou de force. Seulement, il n'en eut pas le temps. Une balle anti-vampire venait de traverser le corps du Level-E, qui tomba immédiatement en cendres. En entendant le coup de feu, Zero crut tout d'abord que c'était lui qui avait tiré. Mais il se trompait. Il se retourna vers Kaiko. C'était elle qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette. Suite au coup de feu, la jeune fille était restée pétrifiée dans la même position, ses bras entourant un corps imaginaire. Puis elle baissa les yeux vers le tas de cendres dont elle était recouverte. Elle en recueillit un peu puis la fit glisser entre ses doigts, comme un enfant qui découvrait pour la première fois le sable. Dans un gémissement, elle murmura:

-Aoto?

Inlassablement, elle l'appela, le suppliant de revenir. Elle ne pouvait croire ce que ses yeux voyaient. Kaiko s'engouffra dans le trou et passa devant Zero. Il la suivit des yeux, consterné. N'avait-elle donc aucune jugeote? Elle venait de faire disparaître une des seules sources d'informations exploitables jamais offertes depuis des mois. A peine eut-il prononcer une syllabe que la jeune femme se retournait promptement vers lui, lui sommant sévèrement du regard de se taire. Trop contrarié pour continuer, il se contenta de serrer les dents en ruminant. Elle s'accroupit auprès de l'adolescente. Elle la força à la regarder.

-Ma chérie. Ton Aoto est mort. Il était déjà mort. Quand il est devenu ce qu'il était, l'Aoto que tu connaissais a disparu. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver…Il fallait abréger ses souffrances…Tu ne voulais pas qu'il souffre n'est-ce pas?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse, encaissant ses paroles. Puis elle regarda de nouveau vers les cendres. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, puis sous le coup de la tristesse, de la fatalité, de l'horreur, du désespoir mais aussi du profond soulagement, elle se mit à pleurer. Tendrement, Kaiko la prit dans ses bras, lui susurrant des mots réconfortants, comme une mère l'aurait fait.

-Là, là…C'est fini…Il repose en paix maintenant…

Secouée par d'énormes sanglots, elle s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au manteau de la jeune femme, gémissant et reniflant pitoyablement. Se laissant bercer par les bras réconfortants de Kaiko, elle finit petit à petit par se calmer et tomba dans les pommes. Elle avait subi plus de traumatismes en une journée qu'elle n'en aurait vécu en toute une vie. Kaiko la souleva de ses bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle dégagea ses cheveux de son cou. Comme elle le craignait, deux profondes marques de dents blessaient sa gorge. Puis elle repassa devant son coéquipier sans un mot et descendit les escaliers. Furibond, il s'élança à sa poursuite.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça? explosa-t-il.

-C'était la seule chose à faire, dit-elle calmement, mais avec un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix.

-La seule chose ? Ce suceur de sang aurait pu nous dire qui est le fou furieux à la tête de ces monstres !

-Il aurait pu, oui. Mais il n'aurait rien dit. Comme tous les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? On ne pourra jamais vérifier !

Elle s'arrêta et lui fit face, visiblement en colère.

-Il aurait dit quelque chose, et après ? Je sais ce que tu aurais fait. Tu l'aurais laissé là agoniser juste pour ton propre plaisir !

Ces derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une gifle. Il aurait pu la contredire mais au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle continua:

-Il était condamné et souffrait le martyr ! Sais-tu ce que c'est que la pitié? L'abattre était le seul geste humain qui s'imposait.

Il tressaillit à l'entente du mot « humain ». Décidément, elle savait viser là où ça faisait mal. Elle lui désigna la fille:

-Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'elle avait besoin de subir ça en plus ? L'abattre devant elle était le seul moyen pour qu'elle accepte qu'elle l'avait perdu.

-Une information tirée de ce cadavre pouvait éviter à des dizaines de personnes de subir ce qu'elle a subi !

Elle en resta muette. Elle le considéra sérieusement.

-Certes…C'était son malheur contre ceux de plusieurs autres…

Elle baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille, inconsciente dans ses bras. Une ombre de tristesse passa sur le visage de Kaiko.

-Personne ne mérite de vivre ce qu'elle a vécu.

Elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

-Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on ne pourra rien y changer. Ramenons là à la Guilde. Si elle ne sombre pas dans la folie, espérons seulement qu'elle puisse nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa descente. Il la suivit des yeux en soupirant. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches et partit à sa suite. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait pu agir en solo. Travailler en équipe n'apportait vraiment que des problèmes.

* * *

><p>Et voici le chapitre 3 ! Pour une fois je n'ai pas trop trainé pour écrire la suite, c'est un miracle! Peut être arriverais-je à tenir la cadence? Bref ! Ainsi donc, vous pouvez souffler de soulagement car Zero version guimauve a disparu! (enfin j'espère!) Après le côté obscur de la force et Dark Vador, il y a le côté mièvre et nian-nian du vampire-hunter j'ai nommé Pink Zero! Dans un autre registre, je voudrais préciser que les noms japonais que je suis bien malgré moi obligée de trouver (pour coller le plus possible à l'environnement du manga) sont pour la plupart sortis de Wikipedia ou alors des traductions stylisées de mots français en japonais (Shoorui par exemple est en fait en version phonétique du mot japonais « shorui » qui signifie dossier….Voilà…). Je n'ai aucune connaissance en la matière alors pardonnez moi pour mes pitoyables jeux de mots et mes noms sans aucune originalité ! N'hésitez pas à poster vos impressions et à la prochaine !<p>

Ps: Une microsomique petite ridicule rectification dans ce chapitre! Le premier qui la trouve a gagné XD


	5. Interrogatoire

-Il en est hors de question! tonna Kaiko.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs blancs de l'infirmerie et se répandit par les fenêtres ouvertes. Dans cette pièce toute en longueur où deux rangées de lits s'alignaient face à face, deux camps s'affrontaient dans une bataille rangée: Kaiko d'un côté, le grand maître de l'autre. Et leur conversation tournait en rond. Depuis qu'ils avaient ramené la jeune fille à la Guilde, leur altercation revenait toujours au même point. Chaque parti campait sur ses positions et aucun des deux ne voulait lâcher l'affaire.

- Je vous le répète, on ne peut pas impliquer un humain dans les affaires de la Guilde, dicta le grand maître, légèrement irrité par l'entêtement de la jeune femme.

-Elle connaissait la cible et a sûrement été témoin d'un événement qui pourrait nous faire avancer!

-Elle ne peut pas _comprendre_ ce qu'elle a vu.

-Laissez moi essayer de lui parler ! Je peux…

-Son témoignage sera complètement sans intérêt.

-Comment pouvez-vous être si catégorique ?

-Son discours ne sera qu'un ramassis de propos incohérents. Il faudra plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines pour en extraire quelque chose de clair.

-On est pas à un jour près. Ça fait presque six mois qu'on s'enlise !

-Elle va nous faire perdre notre temps, qui est déjà très précieux. Un rien la fera tomber dans la démence. Il est de notre devoir d'effacer sa mémoire.

-Oh, ne jouez pas à ça avec moi! Ça fait longtemps qu'on fait plus dans le caritatif!

-Quoi qu'il en soit, sa mémoire doit être effacée.

-On peut très bien l'effacer après l'avoir interrogé!

-Une bien futile perte de temps et d'énergie.

-Vous êtes borné à la fin ! Vous voulez changer la situation oui ou non?

Et c'était reparti. Resté un peu en retrait, Zero assistait à leur dispute sans rien dire. La jeune femme et le vieil homme avaient chacun leurs arguments et il était difficile de les départager. Le grand maître invoquait l'un des plus grands principes de la Guilde: les humains devaient être écartés des affaires de leur confrérie et l'existence des vampires devait leur être cachée. Effacer la mémoire d'une victime d'attaque de vampire était chose courante, surtout dans des cas isolés. Les vampires et plus particulièrement les Levels E s'attaquant individuellement aux humains pour seulement satisfaire leur soif de sang étaient souvent des sujets ayant échappés à la volonté de leur maître ou alors ayant été laissés à l'abandon. Cependant Kaiko n'avait pas tout à fait tort en soulevant un fait important: le Level-E avait été grièvement blessé et avec un peu de bon sens, il était très facile de deviner que seul un autre vampire aurait été capable de mutiler le pauvre diable de cette manière. Une bagarre entre vampires s'étant disputé une proie était une explication plausible mais elle ne satisfaisait pas Kaiko. La jolie brune était persuadée qu'il y avait une autre raison et elle ne démordait pas à l'idée que la jeune fille pouvait leur donner la réponse. Faisant barrière de son corps devant le lit où reposait l'adolescente, Kaiko empêchait quiconque de s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'un Spécialiste* s'était avancé pour accomplir sa tâche après que la jeune victime fut admise à l'infirmerie, il avait eut le droit à un remontage de bretelles dans les règles de l'art. Elle l'aurait presque mordu. Une vraie tigresse. C'était d'ailleurs ce vieux monsieur qui avait fait venir le grand maître. Il se tenait quelques pas derrière lui et malgré le fait qu'il soit au moins trois fois plus âgé que la jeune femme, il semblait réellement intimidé par cette dernière. En effet, malgré le fait que la conversation ait commencé tout à fait calmement, Kaiko s'était vite enflammée. Elle argumentait avec ardeur et feu, appuyant son discours avec moult gestes. Tout dans son attitude s'opposait à celle du grand maître, qui restait droit comme un piquet, les mains derrière le dos. Son ton, qui se voulait posé, cachait cependant assez mal une pointe de profond agacement. Et ça, ce n'était pas bon signe. Un grand maître qui s'énervait, c'était un grand maître dangereux. Zero avait déjà eut l'occasion d'entrevoir le président de la Guilde perdre son calme. Il avait eut l'impression de voir un autre homme. Cette personne très mesurée qui s'exprimait toujours avec placidité s'était soudainement transformée en un véritable tyran paranoïaque. Il en ignorait la raison, mais Zero avait vu le grand maître frapper la personne responsable de cette soudaine crise de nerfs. L'énerver était donc une assez mauvaise idée.

Le jeune Hunter n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à être mal à l'aise face à cette prise de bec. Pratiquement tout le personnel de l'infirmerie observait la scène à distance respectable, sous le regard indigné de l'infirmière en chef, furieuse du remue-ménage que causait leur dispute. Quelques autres curieux profitaient du spectacle depuis la porte ouverte, cette dernière se trouvant à une extrémité de la pièce. C'était pas tous les jours que l'une des leurs tenait tête au grand maître. Ce dernier, las, commençait à perdre patience. Il passa une main dans sa barbe en levant les yeux au ciel et dit:

-Et si tout simplement un Hunter, témoin de l'enlèvement, avait blessé ce vampire? Mais par un sordide coup du sort, ce dernier aurait réussi à prendre la fuite?

-Ne soyez pas idiot! Nos armes ne peuvent pas infliger de telles blessures! répliqua Kaiko, chassant cette idée d'un revers de main.

Le président eut alors un bref regard vers le plus puissant des Hunters, l'air de dire « Permettez moi d'en douter… ». Bien décidé à ne pas s'en mêler, Zero se contenta de regarder ailleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils et dit très sérieusement:

-Sa cage thoracique était déchiquetée monsieur. Déchiquetée vous entendez?

-Avez vous pris le temps d'examiner la blessure? Si j'avais un corps à étudier, j'aurais pu vous croire. Mais je n'ai que vos soi-disant certitudes pour toute preuve ! Seules les informations tirées de ce vampire auraient pu être intéressantes.

Entendre le même argument que Zero avait employé contre elle de la bouche du grand maître ne plut pas, mais alors pas du tout à la jeune femme.

-Vous accordez plus de crédits aux dires d'un vampire qu'à ceux d'un humain? De quel côté êtes-vous, « grand maître »? gronda-t-elle, une moue de profond mépris sur le visage.

-Ceci est tout à fait déplacé mademoiselle! s'indigna le président. Votre dévouement vous honore mais il n'excusera pas votre insolence. La discussion est close.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, dissimulant sa colère à grand mal. Il recoiffa ses cheveux blonds en arrière, comme pour chasser de son esprit la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir et reprit son masque inexpressif habituel. Le Spécialiste s'inclina sur son passage et redirigea son attention sur la jeune victime. A peine eut-il fait un pas que Kaiko fusillait du regard le pauvre homme, qui se figea instantanément. Elle se planta au milieu de la rangée de lits et lança d'une voix teintée de cynisme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange à ce point? Auriez vous peur de ce que cette fille pourrait nous révéler?

Le grand maître l'ignora, marchant les mains derrière le dos, l'allure digne et fière. La jeune femme alla alors trop loin.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas vous qui avez interdit à quiconque de soulager un pauvre petit garçon des souvenirs qui le hantaient? Seulement pour ne pas perdre un témoin important?

Le président ralentit le pas jusqu'à s'arrêter. Tout le monde se tut. On pouvait presque entendre les sourcils du grand maître se froncer. La jeune femme continua sur sa lancée:

-Que lui était-il arrivé déjà? (Elle fit mine de réfléchir) Hum…On a surnommé cet enfant « Le Jouet humain » il me semble?

Zero avait entendu parler de cette affaire. Une sale histoire mêlant pédophilie, torture, humiliation et une multitude d'horreurs en tous genres. Après plusieurs semaines, on avait réussi à retrouver la très jeune victime. Ce qu'elle avait subi dépassait l'entendement. Des rumeurs plus ou moins fondées colportaient que le grand maître avait posé son veto quand à l'effacement de la mémoire du petit garçon, prônant que la capture de son tortionnaire passait avant tout. Ils avaient réussi à arracher une maigre description du vampire mais, hélas, on n'arriva jamais à l'attraper. Quand enfin on s'occupa de l'état psychologique du garçon, il était trop tard. Ses cauchemars avaient finis par le tuer à petit feu. Un fait divers tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lugubre.

La jeune femme, feignant l'ignorance, poursuivit sa séance de questions-réponses:

-C'est bizarre je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de tous les détails…mais je crois bien que ce petit, c'était votre fils non?

Une vague de murmures déferla sur l'assistance. Elle venait de dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Là encore, ce n'était qu'une simple rumeur. En effet, si c'était vrai, le secret avait été bien gardé et jamais dévoilé au grand jour. Mais ce bruit de couloir avait circulé pendant un bout de temps parmi tous les membres de la Guilde. Il fallait un sacré culot et des envies de suicides pour balancer cette histoire sur le tapis de cette façon. Le président eut alors un brusque mouvement de tête vers la jeune femme. Le silence se fit dans l'instant. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler dans la pièce. Le vieil homme revint sur ses pas. Lentement. Aussi lentement que sa fureur lui permettait. Sa colère transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il se positionna à seulement quelques centimètres du visage la jeune femme, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Elle releva le menton, une lueur de défi brillant dans ses yeux.

-Cessez immédiatement d'insinuer des faits dont vous ignorez tout, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle l'ignora et posa encore une de ses questions cyniques en lui désignant du menton l'adolescente:

-C'est comment qu'on appelle ça déjà? Du repentir non?

Son sourire insolent le rendait blême de colère.

-Ce ne sont que de pauvres théories fumeuses et autres suppositions grotesques.

-Prouvez moi que je me trompe, le provoqua-t-elle.

-Vous dépassez les bornes, jeune insolente ! gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Puisque vous tenez tant que ça à interroger cette fille et bien faites! Mais si cela se révèle infructueux vous en payerez les conséquences, proféra-t-il d'un air plus que menaçant.

-Oh? Vous me donneriez la fessée?

S'il n'y avait pas tant de monde autour d'eux, Zero était sûr que le vieil homme l'aurait giflée. Mais il se contenta d'un regard meurtrier puis il se détourna une nouvelle fois et gagna la sortie. Les badauds s'étant agglutinés devant la porte eurent vite fait de déguerpir face à l'aura sombre et menaçante du président. En quelques secondes, tout le monde était reparti à ses occupations. Il fallait dire que Kaiko semblait aussi d'une méchante humeur et lançait des regards mauvais à tous ceux qui la dévisageaient. Le Spécialiste, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, était resté près d'eux, baissant et levant alternativement les yeux, ouvrant et refermant la bouche. Lorsqu'il voulut prendre la parole, Kaiko grogna, lui faisant des gros yeux. Il fila sans demander son reste. Zero se pinça le nez en fronçant les sourcils, à la fois furieux et ennuyé. Pourquoi sa partenaire devait-elle être une forte tête douée pour se donner en spectacle? Cela faisait à peine 24 heures qu'ils travaillaient ensemble qu'elle déclenchait déjà une scène. Kaiko s'assit au chevet de la jeune fille et soupira longuement. Tout en se massant les tempes, elle lui lança:

-Merci pour le soutien. J'ai apprécié ton aide.

Ça, c'était la meilleure. _Et puis quoi encore?, _se garda-t-il de dire. Il haussa les sourcils.

-J'étais sensé t'aider?

-Au moins confirmer ce qu'on a vu là-bas.

Il aurait pu. Mais il n'allait pas s'attirer des problèmes pour elle. Il ne voulait pas empirer l'état de sa relation avec le grand maître. Intervenir dans cette affaire, c'était le meilleur moyen pour faire passer leurs rapports de « mauvais » à « médiocres ». Il croisa les bras.

-Tu t'es embarquée là-dedans toute seule. Débrouille-toi.

Son ton était cassant. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Crois ce que tu veux.

-Jeunes gens. Un peu de silence s'il vous plaît. Vous dérangez les malades.

C'était l'infirmière en chef. Son regard lançait des éclairs et elle avait dû maîtriser sa voix pour ne pas leur hurler dessus. Un ange passa. Zero jeta un regard à l'horloge de l'infirmerie. Environ midi. Avec cette histoire, ils avaient perdu la moitié de la matinée. Il rumina et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, se remémorant la longue liste de noms qu'il était allé chercher le matin même. Deux autres vampires seraient déjà morts s'ils n'avaient pas trainassé. Kaiko l'interpella:

-Je peux savoir où tu vas?

Il se retourna. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

-On repart en mission. Dépêche. On a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

-On est toujours en mission, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Cette fille n'a pas parlé.

-Cette mission est finie depuis longtemps.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis elle baissa les yeux en soupirant.

-Et bien vas-y. Moi je reste ici.

Il fut un peu désarçonné par sa réaction. Elle qui le bassinait à longueur de temps avec le fait qu'ils ne devaient jamais se séparer! Pendant un instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire. Puis il haussa les épaules et sortit. C'était son problème. Elle s'était affublée de cette « mission » supplémentaire toute seule. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune chance que la gamine témoigne avec précision sur ce qu'elle avait vu. Et puis elle n'avait certainement rien vu d'intéressant, à part bien sûr son agression. Mais elles se ressemblaient hélas toutes, impliquant toujours une effusion de sang. Cependant cette blessure était tout de même…assez surprenante… Zero se stoppa au milieu du couloir. Voilà qu'il commençait à réfléchir trop. Il secoua la tête et continua son chemin. Cette histoire n'avait plus d'importance. Il recommença à s'énumérer les différentes cibles présentes sur sa liste. En vain. Sa curiosité avait été piqué. Il aurait tout de même bien voulu entendre ce qu'allait dire cette fille. Et puis s'il sortait seul, il allait encore s'attirer les foudres de l'autre emmerdeur en costume… Il soupira d'agacement. Le voilà qui était tiraillé entre son sens du devoir et son envie d'éliminer les vampires. De nouveau, il s'arrêta. Ses pas l'avait conduit au milieu du hall du Q.G. Les gardiens des portes le regardaient bizarrement. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi il était sans sa partenaire. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Toutes les autres personnes présentes dans le hall lui jetaient des regards curieux. Comme si la solitude était devenu la chose la plus bizarre qu'ils aient jamais vu venant de lui. Il soupira de nouveau. S'il faisait demi-tour, Kaiko allait encore gagner… Il sentit alors une paire d'yeux le transpercer. Il se retourna et leva la tête. Dans une coursive donnant sur l'étage supérieur, le grand maître l'observait. Zero soutint son regard quelques secondes puis soupira d'exaspération. Il tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse en grommelant. Il imaginait déjà la tête de Kaiko, son sourire railleur et ses yeux lui sous-entendant qu'encore une fois elle avait eut raison. Tandis qu'il traversait les différents couloirs menant à l'infirmerie, une bonne odeur de cuisine vint emplir ses narines. C'est vrai qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Il fut frappé par le fait qu'en tout et pour tout, Kaiko n'avait certainement avalé que quelques biscuits depuis la veille. De nouveau, il se stoppa. Voilà qu'il se souciait d'elle à présent! Il se remit à marcher. Si elle avait faim, qu'elle se débrouille. Arrivé à l'angle du couloir, il fit de nouveau demi-tour et se dirigea vers les cuisines en fulminant. Lui et sa foutue gentillesse! Après avoir demandé l'autorisation aux cuisinières, il emporta deux pommes, une miche de pain et une bouteille d'eau. En arrivant dans l'infirmerie, Kaiko lui jeta un regard étonné. Il lui balança sans plus de manière le pain, la bouteille et une pomme puis croqua rageusement dans la sienne en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, passant simultanément de la nourriture à Zero. Elle le dévisageait mais il garda obstinément les yeux fixés vers les fenêtres, évitant à tout prix son regard. Après quelques instants, elle sourit et croqua dans sa pomme sans rien dire. Elle mangea d'un bel appétit et resta silencieuse après avoir fini. Les voyant patienter au chevet de la jeune fille, une infirmière les informa qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Mâchonnant la chair du fruit petit bout par petit bout, Zero se mit à détailler l'adolescente. Plutôt banale, elle ressemblait à toutes les filles de son âge: cheveux mi-longs aux mèches un peu rebelles, une frange lui barrant un côté du visage, quelques bracelets aux poignets et des vêtements qui se voulaient mignons et branchés. Une fille quoi. En observant son visage endormi, il avait cependant du mal à la reconnaître: son expression actuelle n'avait à voir avec le visage tordu par l'horreur qu'il avait vu dans l'immeuble. Tout en la regardant, une image de son passé se superposa au souvenir du visage horrifié de la jeune fille. Cette fameuse nuit où pour la première fois il avait bu du sang, _Elle_ lui avait jeté presque le même regard…Comme si elle faisait face à un monstre… Son cœur se serra. Et une pointe de colère monta en lui. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés et il était encore incapable de tourner la page. Une part de son cœur s'accrochait toujours désespérément à _elle_. Mais ses souvenirs étaient bien moins virulents que l'année passée. A présent, il pouvait se passer des semaines voire des mois sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Hélas, un infime petit détail lui rappelait son visage, son tendre sourire et sa gentillesse. Même si ces images étaient à présent un peu floues. Comme une vieille photo, ses souvenirs se ternissaient, s'embrumaient. Peu à peu les détails s'effaçaient, ne laissant que des formes. Il espérait qu'un jour, ces formes s'évanouiraient et que seules des ombres subsisteraient. Puis qu'enfin, elles se dissipent dans les ténèbres de son cœur et qu'elles disparaîtraient. Un brusque mouvement de paupière de l'adolescente mit fin à ses réflexions. Il chassa ses pensées et s'approcha du lit. Kaiko fit de même. La jeune fille remua un peu dans un demi-sommeil puis finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, tournant la tête de gauche à droite. A son expression, on devinait qu'elle ne comprenait pas où elle était. Elle se redressa un peu et finit par s'apercevoir de la présence des deux jeunes Hunters. La jolie brune lui sourit.

-Bonjour, dit-elle gentiment.

En reconnaissant Kaiko, ses yeux s'agrandirent et Zero la sentit tressaillir. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Quand elle croisa son regard couleur acier, elle se crispa complètement. Sa respiration s'accéléra et tous ses membres se mirent à trembler. La jeune Hunter leva les mains en l'air.

-Tout va bien. Tu ne crains rien. On ne te veux aucun mal, assura doucement Kaiko.

Elle s'approcha doucement du lit mais la fille eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Instinctivement, elle avait porté ses mains à son cou. La jeune femme se figea et recula doucement, gardant les mains levées.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

La gamine les surveillait simultanément, jetant frénétiquement des regards paniqués tout autour d'elle. Sa poitrine s'abaissait et se soulevait à une vitesse folle. Des infirmières accoururent pour voir ce qu'il se passait et surtout apporter leur aide. Nullement rassurée par leurs uniformes, la jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son lit, ses yeux s'agrandissant de peur. Kaiko tendit les bras, les empêchant d'avancer encore. Elle murmura:

-Que personne ne bouge.

Elle se retourna doucement vers le lit. L'adolescente surveillait attentivement tous ses gestes, les mains toujours étroitement enserrées autour de son cou. Kaiko mit alors un doigt dans sa bouche et tira sur la commissure de ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents en une drôle de grimace. Elle insista pour que la fille les regarde. Zero se paralysa, comprenant l'intention de la jeune femme.

-Tu vois? Je n'ai pas de crocs. Je ne peux pas te mordre. Et personne ne te fera de mal. Tu ne crains rien.

Elle encouragea les infirmières à l'imiter. Un patient assistant à la scène depuis son lit fit de même. A chaque fois qu'une personne montrait qu'elle était bien humaine, l'adolescente paraissait moins tendue et desserrait un peu sa prise sur son cou. Quand Kaiko se tourna vers Zero, elle se figea et son sourire s'effaça. Elle étouffa un juron, frappée par sa propre stupidité. Les deux Hunters se dévisagèrent, cherchant une solution dans le regard de l'autre. La jeune fille commençait à leur jeter des regards suspicieux. Lentement, Zero leva la main vers sa bouche. Kaiko fronça les sourcils, l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? ». Il haussa les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il fixa le jeune fille droit dans les yeux et lui montra ses dents. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La gamine se recroquevilla dans le côté du lit le plus éloigné de lui et cria sans émettre le moindre son tant elle avait peur. Résigné mais surtout blessé, Zero se dirigea vers la sortie. Kaiko se précipita vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras. Elle le ramena vers le lit et resta entre l'adolescente et lui, comme une barrière.

-Il ne te fera rien. Il n'est pas dangereux. Il…

Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Cherchant un appui, elle se tourna vers Zero. Et de nouveau se figea. A son regard, il devina qu'elle avait une idée. Elle le poussa devant elle et l'approcha au plus près du lit. Des larmes pleins les yeux, l'adolescente mordait le drap de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. Kaiko déclara alors pleine d'assurance:

-Il ne te fera rien tout simplement parce qu'il ne _PEUT PAS_ te mordre.

Elle tira sur le col du jeune homme, dégageant son cou. Zero lui jeta un bref regard, interloqué. Elle lui murmura discrètement:

-Rentre dans mon jeu.

Elle désigna le tatouage de son compagnon.

-Tu vois cette marque? C'est un sortilège. Il l'empêche de mordre.

La fille dévisagea Kaiko et examina le tatouage. Pour prouver ses dires, Kaiko désigna les infirmières, qui portaient sur leur coiffe l'emblème de la Guilde.

-Regarde, ce sont les mêmes. Ils éloignent le mal, comme les porte-bonheurs. En fait, grâce à ce tatouage, il est comme toi et moi mais avec des dents plus pointues.

Zero n'était pas convaincu que ça marcherait mais il devait avouer que c'était pas mal trouvé. En plus, elle n'était pas loin de la vérité: au départ, ce tatouage devait ralentir voire stopper sa transformation. Au bout d'un moment, l'adolescente arrêta de mordre le drap et se détendit un peu. D'une toute petite voix, elle balbutia:

-Un..un so…un sortilège?

Zero hocha la tête, approuvant ce qu'elle disait. Kaiko fit de même.

-V..vou…vous étiez…là-bas vous au..ssi…Vous…vous aviez…des armes…Et…puis…Et puis…

Elle bredouillait de peur. On pouvait voir défiler dans ses yeux les événements survenus quelques heures auparavant. Son regard se figea.

-Et…Aoto…Oh Aoto…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Ils respectèrent son chagrin. Il fallait faire preuve de patience et surtout ne pas la brusquer. Kaiko frotta doucement son bras.

-Désolée.

Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes finirent par se tarir. Elle ne faisait plus que sangloter, reniflant de temps à autre. Kaiko lui tendit un mouchoir, un air compatissant sur le visage. La jeune fille s'essuya les yeux et moucha un peu son nez.

-Ça va mieux? demanda la Hunter.

-..*snif*..Un peu…Je crois…

Avec beaucoup de douceur, Kaiko l'aida à s'asseoir. La fille porta une main à son front. Visiblement, la tête lui tournait. Une infirmière s'approcha avec un gobelet fumant. A l'odeur, Zero devina que c'était du chocolat. Elle lui tendit et dit doucement avec un sourire triste:

-Tenez. On ne fait pas de meilleurs remèdes.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et ses yeux transmirent pour elle à quel point elle appréciait la boisson. L'infirmière lui fit un clin d'œil. L'adolescente répondit d'un petit sourire du bout des lèvres. Puis la femme en blanc s'éloigna. De nouveau seuls, Kaiko demanda à Zero de fermer les rideaux qui entouraient le box où se trouvait le lit. Histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Il s'exécuta et revient se placer à côté du lit, derrière la chaise de Kaiko. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, il fourra les mains dans ses poches. Il n'était pas très doué pour les interrogatoires « en douceur ». Et puis la gamine avait l'air plus encline à parler à Kaiko. Il avait bien vu qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et à écouter. Sirotant le breuvage par petites gorgées, la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Elle demanda timidement:

-Qui…qui êtes-vous?

-Moi, c'est Kaiko. (Elle désigna de la tête le jeune homme). Et lui là, le beau gosse qui a l'air aussi heureux qu'une porte de prison, c'est Zero.

La comparaison la fit rire. Cependant, dans ses yeux encore rougis par les larmes, la peur n'avait pas encore disparu.

-T'inquiètes pas, il est un peu rude mais il est pas méchant. Hein mon beau?

Il les ignora mais il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en grommelant. Elles pouffèrent. La jeune fille semblait plus détendue à présent. Kaiko jeta un œil sur un papier qu'elle avait dans la poche. Zero lut par-dessus son épaule. C'était les noms des victimes du Level E. Elle devait se l'être dégoter pendant son absence.

-Et toi tu es…Mayu? C'est ça?

-Oui…Mayu Chisame…

-Mayu…un très joli prénom.

La jeune fille s'empourpra un peu.

-Mer…merci…

Elle se rembrunit vite et demanda très sérieusement:

-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom?

-Et bien…tes parents ont envoyé un avis de disparition suite à ton enlèvement. On a été chargé de te retrouver.

-Vous êtes flics?

-Pas exactement. Disons qu'on s'occupe…des cas exceptionnels. En fait, notre job c'est d'attraper le genre de kidnappeur qu'était ton Aoto.

-Je ne comprends pas bien…

-Tu as bien vu qu'il était différent de d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui, non? Dans son attitude, son apparence…ses faits et gestes…

Mayu porta la main à son cou, mal à l'aise.

-Tu serais capable de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé? De ton enlèvement jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ici?

Après un silence, elle hocha la tête.

-Je…je vais essayer…

Zero était agréablement surpris de la tournure des événements. Mayu s'exprimait clairement et elle gérait son traumatisme à présent. Ça allait peut-être prendre moins de temps qu'il ne pensait. Elle inspira un grand coup et commença son récit.

-Ça s'est passé après que je sois sortie de mon cours du soir, alors que je rentrais chez moi. Mes parents n'aiment pas trop l'idée que je sois dehors après la nuit tombée mais bon, avec les examens…Euh bref…Il m'attendait dans une petite rue que je prends pour arriver plus vite à la maison. Quand je l'ai vu, mon cœur a failli lâcher tellement j'étais soulagée. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'Aoto avait disparu alors le revoir comme ça…Alors qu'il y tant de gens qu'on revoit jamais en ce moment. J'étais si heureuse. Mais quand il m'a serrée dans ses bras, j'ai vu…j'ai senti qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas chez lui.

-Il n'était pas comme d'habitude, dit Kaiko.

C'état plus une affirmation qu'une question. Mayu hocha la tête:

-Il était si…pâle…Il était réticent à l'idée de se mettre à la lumière d'un lampadaire…Comme si la lumière allait lui faire mal…Et puis il s'accrochait désespérément à moi. Il m'étouffait presque. Il murmurait mon nom…comme s'il allait mourir…Il…

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Kaiko lui prit la main:

-Calme-toi. Prends ton temps.

Mayu renifla et reprit son récit:

-Ensuite, il a dit un truc étrange. Il a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre…Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. Moi je croyais qu'il voulait…

Elle devint rouge comme une tomate et ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle continua:

-Et là, il m'a soulevé dans ses bras et sans que je m'en rende compte, on était sur un toit. Le paysage défilait à toute allure. Parfois j'avais l'impression de voler tant on se déplaçait vite. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je trouvais ça…

Elle rougit un peu.

-…Tellement romantique. Il faisait nuit noire quand on est arrivé dans l'immeuble. Après…

Elle fit une pause et serra sa tasse un peu plus fort. Kaiko l'encouragea à continuer. La voix tremblante, elle reprit son récit.

-Après…il a voulu partir pendant un petit moment. Il m'a dit…qu'il devait aller…« chasser »?

Son incompréhension était évidente.

-Mais moi…Je ne voulais pas rester toute seule dans le noir…Et puis cet immeuble me fichait la chair de poule. Alors je l'ai retenu…et puis il a dit qu'il ne devait pas me toucher…que je devais rester « pure », un truc comme ça…Je ne comprenais rien…Je l'ai supplié de rester, lui assurant que je l'aimais, que je me fichais de ce que pouvaient dire mes parents.

Elle rougit de nouveau.

-Je l'ai enlacé, le retenant de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il reparte. Il a essayé de se dégager et en se débattant, il m'a fait tomber…je me suis écorchée. Il s'est tourné vers moi et…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue tandis que sa phrase mourrait dans sa gorge à cause d'un sanglot. Elle renifla et continua:

-Aoto…avait les yeux…qui brillaient…en rouge…et une expression…il me regardait d'une façon…on aurait dit une _bête_. Il avait les yeux exorbités et il respirait fort, la bouche grande ouverte. Il me faisait…peur. Je l'aimais plus que tout mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était qu'il ne m'approche pas. Alors j'ai reculé quand il s'est avancé vers moi et là…

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle se prit la tête à deux mains et l'enfouit dans ses genoux. Elle se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Tout en pleurant, elle poursuivit d'une voix nouée par l'émotion:

-J'entendais le bruit de mon sang qui coulait dans sa gorge! J'avais l'impression qu'il allait m'arracher la peau…J'avais peur…J'avais peur…J'avais peur…

Elle recommençait à trembler. Kaiko lui prit la main une nouvelle fois, lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes pour la calmer. Zero analysa ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Donc le vampire n'avait pas été blessé pendant l'enlèvement mais bien après. Les taches de sang partout sur les murs de la pièce s'expliquaient donc par le fait qu'il ait été agressé à l'intérieur. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de « pureté »? Une nouvelle lubie des Level-E? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Mayu releva la tête, refoulant ses sanglots, cherchant à reprendre une contenance. Elle reprit après avoir maintes fois essuyé ses yeux du revers de la main.

-Je pense qu'après je me suis évanouie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais quand j'ai repris conscience, j'entendais quelqu'un parler. J'ai compris après qu'Aoto discutait avec quelqu'un.

Zero et Kaiko furent d'un seul coup plus attentifs. La partie réellement intéressante commençait maintenant. La jeune femme demanda sans laisser paraître son vif intérêt:

-Tu sais avec qui il parlait?

-Je…pense que c'était un homme… Il avait une voix assez grave… Je n'arrivais à voir qu'Aoto qui était devant moi, j'étais allongée par terre sur le ventre. L'autre personne était derrière moi et je n'arrivais pas à bouger la tête. Mais je n'entendais pas bien ce qu'ils disaient, j'avais un horrible bourdonnement dans les oreilles…Mais je sais qu'ils se disputaient… En fait…Aoto se faisait gronder. D'ailleurs il…il se prosternait devant cet homme. Comme pour se faire pardonner.

Zero et Kaiko se regardèrent. Un Level-E ne courbait pas le dos devant n'importe qui. La Hunter réfléchit quelques secondes avant de poser sa question:

-Tu as pu saisir pourquoi il s'excusait?

-Pas bien…apparemment, Aoto avait fait une erreur…non, l'autre a utilisé un autre mot…un truc qu'on utilise en religion…

-Pécher? proposa Kako à tout hasard.

-Oui…c'est ça! Je crois qu'il a sali quelque chose. Ou brisé…je ne sais plus. En tout cas, ça avait l'air grave: j'entendais Aoto implorer son pardon. L'autre parlait d'avenir et d'un nouveau modèle …ou d'un nouveau mouvement…raah je n'arrive pas à me souvenir.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Ça te reviendra peut être après. Continue. Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ensuite?

Mayu déglutit et frissonna. La suite n'avait pas l'air joyeuse.

-Il a parlé…de punition…de châtiment contre les faibles…Là Aoto s'est mis à geindre, à supplier…J'entendais sa détresse dans sa voix… Puis…

Elle renifla.

-D'un seul coup…l'homme était devant moi, il tenait Aoto par les cheveux…et il lui a enfoncé la main dans les côtes…

Elle refoula un sanglot mais les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur son visage.

-Il lui a arraché tout le côté du corps…le sang giclait partout.

Elle se couvrit la bouche avec sa main, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire…Il allait mourir et je ne pouvais rien faire! dit-elle la voix pleine de remords.

-Tu as pu voir à quoi ressemblait son agresseur?

Kaiko s'était contrôlée pour ne pas le demander trop brusquement. Ce point était crucial.

-Je ne voyais que ses pieds dans la position où j'étais…

Les deux Hunters cachèrent leur déception. Kaiko continua cependant en désespoir de cause:

-Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite?

-Il est resté devant le corps d'Aoto pendant un moment en murmurant des trucs…Puis ses pieds se sont tournés vers moi et…

Elle porta une main à son front.

-Je crois qu'il est parti.

-Tu…crois? demanda la jeune femme en fronçant aussi les sourcils.

-Et bien, je me souviens distinctement des pieds de cet homme qui se rapproche, mais après….je me vois en train de serrer Aoto agonisant contre moi, puis d'entendre du bruit dans les escaliers.

-C'est quand tu nous as entendu arriver, commenta Kaiko.

Mayu hocha la tête.

-J'ai cru…que cet homme revenait…Quand vous avez défoncé le mur, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Et puis…

Elle se tourna vers Zero.

-Vous avez les mêmes yeux. Désolée de vous avoir pris pour lui…

Les 2 Hunters sursautèrent. _Ses yeux?_

-Une seconde Mayu. Tu viens de dire que tu te souviens des yeux de cet homme alors que tu nous as affirmé à l'instant que tu n'avais vu que ses pieds.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, perturbée par cette incohérence, et porta la main à son front.

-C'est! C'est vrai! Pourtant je suis presque sûre que je n'ai pas vu son visage…Mais l'image de ses yeux m'est soudainement apparue à l'esprit.

Kaiko et Zero échangèrent un regard. Ils pensaient à la même chose.

-Mayu…entre le moment où cet homme a disparu et celui où nous sommes arrivés, tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé? demanda la brunette.

L'adolescente réfléchit un instant.

-C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est comme si j'avais du brouillard dans la tête quand j'essaye de me souvenir de ce moment.

Kaiko hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Tu as l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose n'est-ce pas?

Après réflexion, Mayu acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? questionna-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

Kaiko croisa les bras et réfléchit au moyen le plus simple de lui expliquer.

-Laisse-moi d'abord te poser une question Mayu: as-tu bien compris ce qu'il t'est arrivé?

La jeune fille pencha la tête, ne saisissant pas bien ses paroles. Kaiko posa ses coudes sur ses genoux en croisant les doigts.

-Mayu…Aoto était un vampire. L'as-tu bien compris?

Mayu sursauta à l'évocation du mot « vampire ». Vivre une expérience comme celle-là était une chose, en entendre la confirmation était une autre. Il était clair qu'elle n'osait pas croire à ce qu'elle avait vu, de peur de passer pour une folle. Ce que Zero pouvait aisément comprendre. L'adolescente murmura pour elle-même:

-Un vampire…

Kaiko acquiesça en silence. Puis elle commença son explication:

-Oui, les vampires existent. Et ils sont très dangereux, tu as certainement dû t'en rendre compte. Certains plus que d'autres, et c'est là tout le problème. Plusieurs d'entre eux sont capables de transformer les humains en vampires et d'en faire leurs esclaves. C'est ce qui est arrivé à ton Aoto, et à beaucoup d'autres par les temps qui courent.

Mayu frissonna et porta une main à son cou. Elle jeta un regard paniqué vers les Hunters. Kaiko secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'as pas été infecté.

La jeune fille soupira, soulagée. Kaiko continua:

-Ces vampires, qu'on appelle « Sang-purs», sont très peu nombreux et ne sont normalement pas autorisés à boire le sang d'un humain, sous peine de mort. Mais un de ceux-là a dérogé à la règle et s'amuse à mordre n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne fait partie d'aucune famille de Sang-purs que l'on connaissait jusqu'à présent. On ne sait pas son nom, ni même à quoi il ressemble.

Mayu hocha la tête, écoutant très attentivement ce qu'on lui expliquait. Un point semblait pourtant lui échapper. Elle demanda:

-Mais quel rapport avec moi?

-Et bien, on pense que l'homme que tu as vu était justement le vampire qu'on cherche. C'est la raison pour laquelle Aoto se comportait ainsi avec lui. Et aussi pourquoi tu as autant de mal à te rappeler ce qu'il t'ait arrivé.

Mayu fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Ces vampires sont aussi, hélas, capable de manipuler notre mémoire et de nous faire oublier nos souvenirs. Que ce soit des souvenirs remontant à la veille au soir ou dix ans en arrière. Ce Sang pur a certainement manipulé ton esprit pour ne pas que tu te souviennes de quelque chose. Et je suis prête à parier que ce sont des détails, comme le tenu d'une conversation, la pointure de chaussure…ou encore un visage.

La jeune fille tilta. Elle avait enfin compris.

-C'est pour ça, poursuivit Kaiko, qu'il faut absolument que tu essayes de te souvenir. Si tu as bien vu ses yeux, tu as certainement vu le reste. N'importe quel détail pourra nous aider à arrêter ce barjo.

Mayu hocha de nouveau la tête, sourcils froncés sous la concentration. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, malgré tous ses efforts, elle avoua qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Même avec l'aide de Kaiko, qui essayait de booster sa mémoire avec plusieurs exemples de type d'hommes, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Sa déception se lisait sur son visage.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle.

Bien qu'elle soit déçue aussi, Kaiko lui sourit et dit:

-C'est pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas Mayu. Je suis sûre que tu t'en souviendras. On fera tout pour t'aider à te rappeler.

Mayu hocha tristement la tête.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous aider…

Sur ce, une infirmière apparut derrière le rideau, demandant aux Hunters de laisser la patiente se reposer. Avant de se lever, Kaiko serra une dernière fois la main de l'adolescente et lui dit:

-Repose toi bien. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup. Si tu te souviens de quelque chose, tu sais à qui demander.

Mayu ne comprenait certainement pas vraiment la situation, ni les enjeux mis sur son témoignage mais elle déclara très sérieusement:

-Je ferais de mon mieux.

Kaiko sourit.

-Merci jeune fille. Je compte sur toi.

Fière de l'importance qu'on lui donnait, Mayu sourit en la saluant. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva. Elle se posta aux côtés de Zero et salua une dernière fois de la main l'adolescente. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, elle les interpella:

-Attendez! Je voulais vous dire…merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Alors…merci. Merci infiniment.

Cette fois, elle s'était adressée aux deux Hunters, et pas seulement à Kaiko. Pour la première fois, Zero put la regarder dans les yeux. Son immense gratitude se lisait dans son regard. Ils inclinèrent tous les deux la tête. Avant qu'ils ne repartent, elle leur demanda:

-Pardon mais…Vous…vous êtes quoi au juste? Des espèces de supers héros avec des pouvoirs magiques? Quand…quand vous avez tiré…il a…

Elle avait du mal à en parler.

-Il a disparu…il a comme…explosé…

Kaiko eut l'air un peu surprise puis répondit en souriant:

-C'est…un peu plus compliqué. Je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

Mayu acquiesça. Une ombre de frayeur passa sur son visage. Encore une fois, elle les retint:

-Juste…l'homme que j'ai vu…il ne risque pas de venir…pour m'empêcher de parler?

Cette question devait la ronger depuis un moment. D'un ton chevaleresque, Kaiko répondit une main sur le cœur et l'autre levée en l'air, feignant de tenir une épée:

-N'ayez crainte gente dame. Moi et mon fidèle compagnon super héros te protégerons de cet infâme démon! N'est-ce pas mon fidèle compagnon?

Comme Zero ne réagissait pas, elle lui donna un coup de coude. Il répondit:

-Euh…oui.

Mayu pouffa. Elle leur dit le plus innocemment du monde:

-Hihi…vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Zero haussa les sourcils et d'empressa de dire:

-Mais! On est pas…Enfin, il y a rien entre…

-Hé, panique pas Mr le super héros, dit la jeune femme d'un air amusé.

Elle se retourna et dit à Mayu sur le ton de la confidence:

-Il est fou amoureux de moi mais il ose pas me le dire.

Zero se tourna promptement vers elle et s'exclama:

-Fou amoureux de..? Mais je ne…

Kaiko partit en rigolant. La bouche ouverte, Zero se retourna vers les personnes de l'infirmerie, qui avaient assisté à la scène. Chacune cachait son amusement. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il déclara, les sourcils froncés, plus pour se convaincre lui-même que les autres:

-Il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est clair?

Puis il se sauva. Kaiko l'attendait au bout du couloir. Il la rejoignit, furieux.

-Plus jamais ça compris?

-Pourquoi? T'as ta petite réputation à tenir? C'est si…honteux pour toi que les gens puissent croire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous?

Malicieuse, elle s'était rapprochée ostensiblement de lui, caressant son torse du bout des doigts. C'est fou comme elle arrivait bien à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il lui saisit le poignet.

-Après seulement un jour de vie commune, oui, j'aurais peur de ce que pensent les gens. Surtout de toi.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en pouffant.

-Ouh! Alors ça, c'était bien envoyé!

Hilare, elle s'écarta. Zero ne sut pas trop comment réagir mais une part de lui jouissait littéralement d'avoir gagné cette petite joute verbale. Kaiko s'éclaircit la gorge et dit:

-Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour la petite maintenant? On s'assoit et on attend gentiment que ça lui revienne?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre… On ne peut pas la forcer à se souvenir.

-Avec tous les sorts et armes que la Guilde met au point, c'est assez rageant qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui puisse lui faire recouvrer la mémoire.

-Hum…

_Tout comme le sort qui permettrait à un vampire autrefois humain de retrouver sa vraie nature. _Mais évidemment, Zero garda cette phrase pour lui. Après réflexion, Kaiko lui demanda:

-Et l'hypnose? Il paraît que ça marche.

-Je ne crois pas trop en ces trucs. Mais on peut toujours essayer.

-Si ça peut nous faire gagner du temps, c'est toujours ça…

Elle soupira longuement.

-Bon, au moins, on sait que c'est un homme aux yeux gris, ça peut toujours aider.

Zero opina du chef. C'était un détail assez vague mais il limitait un peu plus les cadres de recherche. Ils pouvaient maintenant se baser sur quelque chose de concret plutôt que de faire la chasse d'un inconnu à l'aveuglette. Kaiko soupira encore, en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais je suis quand même déçue…J'aurais préféré qu'elle se souvienne de tout pour rabattre le caquet de ce vieux schnock.

Elle prit une moue de petite fille en colère. Le jeune Hunter se surprit à penser que ça la rendait mignonne. Après un silence, Zero regarda sa montre. Une heure venait encore de s'écouler. Et toutes ses cibles se baladaient encore dans la nature. Kaiko capta son geste, comprenant qu'ils allaient repartir. Il ne servait à rien de tergiverser plus longtemps. Ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, elle fronça les sourcils, un détail venait de la frapper.

-N'empêche…un truc me paraît bizarre. Si tu avais été un Sang pur cherchant désespérément à cacher son identité, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait en voyant que la gamine était consciente? Perso, je me serais débarrassé du témoin. Ou du moins, j'aurais effacé tous ses souvenirs de la soirée, et pas une petite partie.

-Il n'en a peut-être pas eu le temps. Il a certainement senti notre présence bien avant qu'on arrive. Ou alors il ne voulait pas se salir les mains.

-Hum…possible…

Zero la regarda du coin de l'œil. Une question le taraudait depuis pas mal de temps suite à un certain événement survenu plus tôt dans la journée. Après quelques hésitations, il se lança, perplexe:

-Kaiko…Tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie…

-Hum?

-Tu…tu as vraiment « oublié »?

-Oublié quoi? dit-elle, étonnée.

Il lui lança un regard insistant. Elle leva un sourcil, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Le fait que je sois un vampire. Tu as vraiment oublié?

Son regard fixa le vide en face d'elle.

-Oh ça…murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je n'y pensais plus, c'est tout.

Il y eut un lourd silence entre eux tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'enceinte de la Guilde. Zero ne savait pas comment prendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Un Hunter, de par son entraînement, était naturellement aux aguets à proximité d'un vampire. Jamais il ne pouvait en oublier la présence. A part si le dit vampire était capable de dissimuler sa nature, mais c'était chose rare. Ce que disait Kaiko allait en totale contradiction avec son statut de « chasseresse ». Ce près-requis de base était enseigné à tous les jeunes Hunters capables de sentir l'aura que dégageait un suceur de sang. Si Kaiko pouvait faire fi de sa présence, Zero se demandait comment elle pouvait encore se considérer comme une chasseuse émérite voire même comment elle pouvait être encore vivante. En face d'un vampire, un Hunter devait faire preuve de toute la vigilance qui s'imposait. Même si ce dernier faisait preuve de toute l'innocence du monde, un Hunter ne devait jamais le considérer que comme un ennemi et un danger potentiel.

_Oui… on doit me considérer comme un ennemi…et m'abattre s'il le faut… _Zero regarda Kaiko.

-Surtout toi, murmura-t-il.

-Pardon? demanda Kaiko.

Zero sursauta. Il avait prononcé ces mots sans s'en rendre compte. Il força l'allure en battant l'air de la main.

-Rien. Je…réfléchissais.

Kaiko le regarda bizarrement puis reprit le cours de ses pensées, les yeux fixant le lointain. Zero quant à lui, continuait à se triturer les méninges. Et puis comment faisait elle pour être si calme et si…naturelle avec lui? Cette question pouvait sembler idiote mais c'était pour le jeune homme un véritable casse-tête. A part son maître et le directeur de l'académie, tous les Hunters agissaient avec lui de manière très impersonnelle. Ils savaient bien que tout le monde avait peur de lui. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que sa partenaire puisse… Il se figea. La pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit lui semblait tellement improbable qu'il en arrêta de marcher. De nouveau, Kaiko se tourna vers lui, surprise par son attitude.

-Zero?

Il ne répondit pas et la dévisagea. Elle pencha la tête, arquant un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui a?

Il se gifla mentalement et se remit à avancer. Il passa devant elle sans se soucier de son regard interrogateur. Zero ne put chasser l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit. Si Kaiko ne remarquait pas sa présence en tant que vampire, est-ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire qu'elle le considérait comme un…_égal?_

_Tu n'as peut être pas complètement perdu ta part humaine…_ Cette petite voix, au ton enfantin, murmura doucement cette phrase à ses oreilles. Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Cette partie pleine d'espoir qui vivait encore en lui, voilà bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de l'écouter. Où même d'en considérer l'existence. Il fallait qu'il soit réaliste et qu'il cesse de se faire des illusions sur sa condition. Il était certes un Hunter, mais il était aussi un vampire. Kaiko devait en avoir conscience et ne jamais oublier à qui elle avait affaire. Et puis, elle n'avait certainement pas oublié sa vraie nature à l'infirmerie. Elle avait juste eu une mauvaise idée, c'est tout. Et son attitude était surement feinte. Si l'occasion se présentait, elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à le mettre en joue, allié ou non. Après un long moment, Kaiko brisa la glace:

-Où se trouve la prochaine cible?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Plongé dans ses pensées, Zero n'avait pas fait attention où il allait. Reprenant le cours de la réalité, il essaya de reconnaître l'endroit où ils étaient. Après quelques instants, il se dirigea machinalement vers le nord-est de la ville. Se reconcentrer sur sa mission lui fit oublier ses interrogations.

-Direction Midday market.

-Un supermarché? demanda la jeune femme. On va faire des courses?

Sur le ton de la rigolade, elle rajouta:

-Tu comptes mitonner un bon petit plat à ta nouvelle colocataire?

Après un silence, il dit très sérieusement:

-Tu connais la recette du gratin à la sauce Dracula? Trois vampires, un parking souterrain, de la béchamel, sel, un peu de poivre, le tout recouvert de fromage râpé. Mixez le tout et servez chaud.

Kaiko répondit avec un petit sourire carnassier:

-Ça a l'air délicieux.

Concentrés sur leur nouvel objectif, les deux Hunters se dirigèrent d'un bon pas vers le centre commercial. Aucun des deux n'avait remarqué la présence des deux personnes qui les observaient du haut d'un toit. L'une d'elle demanda à la seconde:

-Quels sont vos ordres Seigneur?

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, un air amusé sur le visage.

-Hum…Nul besoin de se précipiter…Ils sont très loin de la vérité. Je doute même qu'ils y parviennent un jour…

-Et la fille?

-Aucune importance.

Le premier voulut répliquer quelque chose mais se tut. La seconde rajouta après un silence:

-Mais… J'ai fait preuve de négligence. Si un jour je change d'avis, tu sais ce qu'il te restera à faire.

L'autre posa un genou à terre, ne pouvant retenir un sourire bestial, ses crocs bien en évidence.

-Bien sûr, mon Maître.

Son Seigneur lui fit face, un doux sourire sur le visage. Un sombre éclat de sadisme brillait dans ses yeux couleur argent.

* * *

><p><span>En ce qui concerne les termes marqués d'un astérisque:<span>

*_Un Spécialiste _est un Hunter passé maître dans l'utilisation de la magie des Hunters (logique), donc assez âgé, et gardien de la Guilde. Il a donc le pouvoir d'effacer la mémoire d'un humain, il forge les armes anti-vampires pour certains, protège les bâtiments avec leur magie et mettent aux points différents sortilèges, comme le tatouage de Zero par exemple ou le bracelet de Yuuki. On en voit un au poste de garde des dortoirs de la Night Class (sous le nom du Cerbère). Pour ce qui est de la fabrication des armes anti-vampires, je trouve logique qu'ils y aient encore des personnes qui en forgent car la population de Hunters a augmenté depuis le temps! En effet, les premières armes ont été forgés par un Sang pur (ben l'ancêtre Kuran en fait. Il a forgé Bloody rose et Artémis) pour les premiers Hunters.

Alors si toi lecteur, tu te demandes d'où je sors cette définition, ce ne sont que des spéculations faites par moi-même. J'ai analysé et mis ensemble toutes les petites informations que l'auteur donne au travers de ses pages mais cela reste de la pure imagination venant de moi pour la majorité.

* * *

><p><span>Notes de l'auteur:<span>

Bonjour! Je m'appelle Zero et je joue le rôle de figurant dans ce chapitre qui normalement doit tourner autour de moi mais c'est pas grave! Hahaha mon dieu, j'ai enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre! Chaaaaaaaampagne! Je dois vous dire une chose: j'en ai chié! (ça se voit non?) C'est pourquoi je vous demande de reviewer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour que j'arrive à trouver la motivation suffisante pour écrire plus vite 8D (ceci n'est pas une blague). Ah mon dieu je suis drôle! Enfin bon, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi, mes chers petits lecteurs, je prépare un concours et c'est assez difficile de concilier l'écriture et les révisions (et accessoirement la fac)… Surtout que je vous offre ici le chapitre le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant! 15 pages vous rendez vous compte? Bref! Lâchez tous une tonne de reviews et à bientôt!

Ps: Un énorme, que dis je, un gigantesque merci à mes deux bêtas lectrices qui font un travail formidable et qui m'aident énormément alors que je les embête et qu'elles ont sûrement pas que ça à faire! Merci les filles! Vous êtes géniales!

Pps: Les chapitres 1, 2 et 3 ont eut le droit à une petite remasterisation (je n'accepte que la perfection voyez vous!), surtout sur la fin des chapitres. Passez relire à l'occasion pour ceux qui ne connaissaient que la version alpha de mon texte! (La seule information importante à retenir que j'ai changé est le fait que Kaiko a 26 ans et non pas 24 comme je l'ai écrit dans le chap 1).


End file.
